Air Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Air Man's stage is a large and open set of glass platforms mysteriously fixed in high in the sky. Classic faces from Air Man's Mega Man 2 stage, the Air Tikis and Lightning Lords, float around the stage and liven up the otherwise empty space around the map. Fan Fiends are also here, and the wind they produce can make falling into the stage's many pitfalls even easier! Airman's stage is notorious for its tile set, which can cause eye strain for some players. However, this problems comes directly from the very limited tile set from the original stage in Mega Man 2. The tiles have been reviewed and edited in V3. On another note, rather than use Air Man's clouds for the skybox of this stage, CutmanMike opted to use Gyro Man's. This may be because the clouds patch is scaled far too large for the TEXTURES lump of airman.wad. Layout Air Man's Stage is laid out in a rough cross with four branches of platforms radiating from a center ring. This center ring contains alternating pairs of Freeze Cracker and Blizzard Attack pickups and is surrounded by arching gateways. Taking the south exit of this area leads down to a hollow rectangular track with Metal Blade opposite the gate to the center ring. A right turn leads to Thunder Beam on the path and Super Adaptor on an elevated platform. You'll find Air Shooter and Top Spin in a similar arrangement to the left. Magnet Missile and Item-1 can be obtained on a platform jutting out on the opposite side of the metal blade if you can get past the fan fiend guarding them! Two apertures lead to the eastern branch of Air Man's stage, one of which surrounds a Beat Support. An E-Tank rests on the top of the wall between the two gateways. On the branch itself, Gyro Attack lies between two long depressions. At the end of this area, a W-Tank and Dive Missile can be found among walls like the ones seen around the central area. As with many other Mega Man 2 stages, the other two branches are identical two the ones opposite them, albeit with mirrored weapon positions. Strategy It's hard to sneak up on foes on Air Man's Stage, so the long range Metal Blade and Thunder Beam to attack foes from afar. Freeze Cracker and Gyro Attack are better choices for the wider platforms of the western and eastern branches however. Because of the constant dangers of pitfalls , it's important to do as little movement to dodge as possible. So, it's best to weaken foes with either of the available homing weapons on the stage to minimize the length of engagements. Don't spam homing weapons across the map with no follow through though, or they'll heal or be fragged by someone else. If someone is targeting you with either missile, take cover on the small ledges behind the stage's many walls. These also make great places to surprise opponents from. Modifications V1 to V2 Added Freeze Cracker and Super Adaptor. V2 to V3 The ground tile has been replaced to be less eye-straining, and Beat Support has been integrated. Guardrails have been added onto many otherwise bare edges of many platforms. Category:Mega Man 2 Category:Stages Category:Sky Stages